Tea Girl Tokie
by Maiyuko-chan
Summary: [KankuroTenten] In which Kankuro has gained the sudden ability to read women's minds, and Tenten is sent to Suna for an undercover mission as a tea girl. We all know where this is going, don't we?


**Author's note:**

Hello! Just to start off this fic, I will tell you that I got this idea from the movie, "What Woman Want". This fic is acomedy, as much as you could expect from me… heh.

Enjoy!

Oh! And in case you didn't know, it's a Kankuro/Tenten fic. We need more of those!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the movie "What Women Want"… I hope still you enjoy this anyway…

--------------

**Of a Woman's Mind: Chapter 1**

**By: Maiyuko-chan**

--------------

Kankuro couldn't be called a lady's man. In fact the only girl he had ever had any _real_ interaction with was Temari, who, in all honesty, he didn't really consider a girl. Yes, Kankuro was very inexperienced when it came to the species of Women.

Of course, he had always figured that girls were just plain troublesome. And he thought that, even at the risk of sounding much like that Konoha shinobi, Shikamaru. But, of course, this introduction isn't where our story begins.

Kankuro was, frankly, annoyed with a certain blond today. In fact, he had noticed that most blonds got on his nerves. There was that Uzumaki kid, who was always loud annoying, and that Ino girl, who was (or used to be) obsessed with thatSasuke kid. But today, the blond that annoyed him was his sister, Temari.

"Let's go, Kankuro! We don't have all day!" she yelled angrily. Kankuro joined his sister by the door with an exasperated sigh.

"God, I'm ready. What, is it that time of the month or something?" Okay, maybe Kankuro _did_ acknowledge the fact that his sister was female. Especially after she hit him exceptionally hard.

"Let's just go, doll-boy."

And so was Kankuro's day so far. He and his sister were to go see a fortune-teller (by Temari's request--or demand) and basically, in Kankuro's opinion, waste money on worthless shit.

The two walked out of the Kazekage House and into the street, very well aware of the stares or just simple looks the people of Sunagakure gave the siblings of the Kazekage. The walk to the fortune teller's place was pretty much uneventful, with little talk. When the siblings reached there destination, Temari opened the door for Kankuro and said, "Ladies first."

Kankuro bristled and ignored the girl.

As soon as the two were all the inside and brushing past beads hanging from the wall in strings, an old, cracked voice could be heard.

"Oh, I see I have visitors. Come in, come, and I shall serve you some of my herbal tea…" Kankuro yawned loudly and sat on one of the many cushions in the cool room. Temari sat down respectfully, seeming pleased at the way the room was decorated.

An old woman came out with a tray with three cups of tea. She set one down in front of the two siblings, and another one down in front of the empty placemat.

"The fortune teller will be right out," she said. "It's her first time reading for real customers, you know. I think she's quite good…" Suddenly, a _poof _of smoke appeared and a small (perhaps a twelve-year old?) girl jumped out of it coughing. Kankurou was appalled. A twelve-year old? They were paying a kid!

"Temari, let's g-" Temari hit Kankuro and he sat back down. "Fine." he muttered. What a rip-off.

"Alright," said the girl. "My name is Haruko. And you must be Temari?" Temari smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we had an appointment."

"Okay. So what kind of reading do you want?" asked the energetic Haruko, sitting down and taking Temari's hand. "Would you like a palm reading? Or… I know what _you'd_ like. A Romance reading?" Temari blushed. Kankuro rolled his eyes. What a crock! Haruko looked at him irritably.

"I know you're impatient, sir, but would you please at least be polite? This is my first customer ever."

"Be nice, Kankurou!" snapped Temari. "Uhg. I'm sorry about him. So how do we do this?" Kankuro sighed and shut up.

"Well, drink a drop of this honey…" Haruko said as she dropped a small portion of it onto Temari's finger. Temari licked the honey off her finger. "Okay then… I drop a bit of it into your tea…" Haruko concentrated as she did so. "Okay! All you do is drink all of the tea and give the cup back to me!" Temari took the cup and started to drink contentedly. Kankuro sighed. His sister was hanging onto every word that kid said…

"Now how about you?" asked Haruko to Kankuro. Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"No offence, kid, but I don't believe in all of your stupid voodoo crap…" Haruko rolled her eyes.

"It isn't voodoo. It's magic!" she said with a smile as she dropped some powder into his tea inconspicuously. "So I hear you're bad with women." Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Who said that!" he asked angrily. Haruko smirked.

"No one. It was just kind of obvious." Temari giggled and spat up some tea. Kankuro glared at Haruko.

"I'm not so bad with girls." he said heatedly.

"You haven't had any girlfriends…" said Haruko teasingly.

"How in hell would you know, kid?" said Kankuro, crossing his arms. Haruko shrugged.

"It was obvious." she laughed. Kankuro was about to come up with a great comeback and Haruko turned to Temari. "You're done?"

"Yeah!" said Temari, handing over the cup of tea. Haruko took the cup and studied the inside of it.

"Funny…" said Haruko with an eyebrow raised. "A... pineapple? I think it means that you have to stear clear of them." Temari scoot next to Haruko.

"Can I see?" asked Temari. Haruko nodded and the girls mused over the 'omen'. Kankuro rolled his eyes and picked up his tea. It was free; may as well drink it. After all was done, Temari clapped her hands together.

"Thanks a lot!" she said happily. "How much do we owe you?" Haruko laughed.

"Oh, you're my first customer! You don't owe me anything. But he might." Haruko said, pointing to Kankuro, who was standing next to the door, just waiting to leave.

"What?" he asked blandly. "I don't owe you anything." Haruko shook her head.

"No worries, I wasn't going to charge you, anyway. But trust me… you'll be thanking me. Your luck is about to change!" said Haruko, a big grin on her face. "Have a great day, guys!"

Temari wound up tipping Haruko and the two left.

"You believe in a bunch of crap, Temari."

"Oh, shut up Kankuro. It was fun. You wouldn't know what that was, would you? Doll-boy." Temari said, rolling her eyes. This playful banter the two engaged in was secretly enjoyed by the two of them. They certainly couldn't do this with Gaara, even if he was better now.

Speaking of Gaara… he would have been there with them, but he wasn't going out these days. He wasn't really allowed… he could have gone out if he wanted to, being Kazekage, but it was discouraged by the council (who didn't give a damn anyway). There were people --dangerous people-- out for him. Sure, Gaara was powerful, but there were more powerful people.

--------------

Tenten wiped the sweat off of her forehead, although the action was proving useless. She. Hated. The dessert. Hated it! Why, _why_ had she been picked for this mission!

Sure, she had been bored and had practically begged for a good mission-- but this wasn't what she'd had in mind, dammit. Hell… maybe she had just wanted something cooler.

_At least I'm finally here…_ she thought tiredly. Her escorts from Suna had been polite, at least.

And while the maiden of this story is on her way to the establishment in which she will stay for a period of time, let us explain the situation.

While in Konoha, our sixteen-year old chuunin was getting bored. She hadn't been the pick for many B-rank or A-rank missions lately, and it was almost as if she'd been forgotten. Oh, well.

So, she requested a mission. And Tsunade --who had just been debating on which of the kunoichi she should send on a special mission-- was happy to send an unlucky Tenten.

So here she was. On her very first undercover mission. The people escorting had dropped her off at a place which was apparently the Kazekage's home and office.

"Go to the main room," she was instructed. "There, council members will be waiting for you." So Tenten walked to said place, silently wondering if she was dressed nicely enough. In her usual outfit, except way dirtier and more torn up. Damn dessert winds.

As Tenten entered the main room with her bags, she could feel critical eyes on her. She set her things down and bowed.

"Please forgive me for not changing before coming here. There wasn't much time." she said, looking at them through her bangs. No one said a word, so she stood up straight and went on. "I'm Tenten, from Konoha. I was the kunoichi sent here to guard the Kazekage…?"

"Oh, yes." said one of the council members. "Very good. You've been told what you are to do, I assume?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"I was told I'd be given instructions once I got here…"

"Oh. Then you were misinformed." he said in a stuck-up tone. "You are to go undercover as our tea-girl, Oshiro Tokie." Tenten gaped. An undercover mission? She hadn't ever done that… "You are to keep an eye on the Kazekage at all times, except when he tells you to leave him be."

_Knowing Gaara_, Tenten thought, _This job might not be so easy_. _He won't want me around him at all._

"You will most likely be alone and on your own at times. Kazekage-sama is a private person." Tenten nodded in understanding. "You have a room on the third floor of this building. I suggest you go to it and clean up. Then it would be wise to memorize the building layout. Do you understand?"

That hit a nerve. Of course she knew to memorize the layout of the building. She learned that in the academy, years ago. Although slightly infuriated, she simply nodded and smiled.

"I'll be as fast as I can. I've heard that I officially start tomorrow. Or was I misinformed about that as well?" she inquired politely. The council member glared at her and shook his head no. She left to find her room.

--------------

Kankuro, to say the least, was feeling sick.

"Temari…" he moaned. "I think I'm sick…" Temari looked at him angrily.

"Kankuro, I know you don't want to be out here but don't resort to pretending to be sick. That's so stupid!"

"No, Temari, I seriously don't feel good." he said. "Ever since we got out of that weird voodoo place I've been feeling pretty bad…"

"Fine!" said Temari. "Just go home. I'll shop by myself." And with that, Kankuro was gone. Temari smiled to herself and sighed. Stupid brother.

--------------

Tenten stepped out of the bathroom to observe her new wardrobe. With only binding and a pair of underwear on, she brushed her hair and put it up into the usual buns.

She picked out one of her uniforms and laid it out across her small bed. It was a simple gray non-formal kimono style dress, cropped off at the knees. A dull-pink apron went over it, and the sleeves were made to be rolled up to the shoulders if necessary. It came with a dull pink bandana and a pair of flat black sandals as well.

She was somewhat pleased with the simple outfit, but she wished she didn't have to go undercover. It wasn't that she was afraid or anything… no way. But she had never gone undercover… she hoped she didn't fail. And all that aside… how long would she be in the dessert? It was way too hot here. She didn't like it. Perhaps she shouldn't have jumped on the assignment so quickly.

She sighed. Oh, well. She would just have to get her job done as soon as possible and them go home. She slipped into her uniform and tied on the apron and rolled up her sleeves. She took the bandana and folded it over a few times and then tied it above her bangs. She put her regular clothes along with her forehead protector into a drawer next to the bed.

Suddenly, she heard a loud '_bang_' and a grunt. She ran outside and saw a man dressed in all black lying on the ground face-down. She ran to his side and flipped him over.

"Sir? Are you okay?" she asked quickly. Damn! She wasn't a medic or anything... And she really had no skills as one. She looked more closely at his painted face and took notice of his kitty ears with raised eyebrows.

Kankuro's vision wasn't very good right now. All he could see was a blur of pink and gray, and a face looking over him. He barely acknowledged the fact that he was on the ground, and that someone was wrapping their arms under his and pulling him.

"Are you okay?" a feminine voice asked. "Is there anything you need?" He shook his head.

"I'm sick," was all he could say. At first, he didn't feel too bad. It was sort of a light-headed feeling on the way here, but as soon as he'd walked in through the door, he'd started to feel worse.

It looked as if the person above him was starting to panic.

"Uhm, okay. Where is your room?" she asked.

_**He looks so familiar!**_

"Huh?" asked Kankuro.

"Where is your room?" she seemed to be trying to calm herself.

"No, you said something else…"

"No…" she sounded confused.

_**What could I have said! Now tell me where your room is! Come on!**_

"It's a couple'a doors away…" he slurred his words slightly. God, how did he get so sick? What did he have.

**_He looks so familiar!_** a voice sounded. **_Where could I know him? Is this his door?_**

"Yeah…" said Kankuro. "This is it." He heard the door open and he felt himself be dragged into it and hoisted onto a bed.

_**God, he's heavy!**_

"… What?" asked Kankuro.

"Uhm… I'm sorry, I didn't say anything." she said. Kankuro began to shake his head, but the girl started to talk. "I'll be right back, okay?" she asked. "Can you wait? How do you feel?"

"I'm… fine…" he grated out.

Tenten shook her head. This guy was obviously _not_ fine.

"Wait here!" she said, running out of the room. Crapcrapcrap… now what! She ran through the hallway, trying to find someone to help. She went down the stairs and into the main room, which was now empty.

She started to walk for a moment, but with a sense of urgency. "Is anyone here?" she called.

"What's going on?" asked a hauntingly familiar voice. Tenten twirled around to face… Temari?

"Temari?" she asked, her eyes wide. She looked up at the taller girl.

"What's your name?" asked Temari with a bored expression on her face.

"It's Tenten." she answered.

"Oh… Tenten… Tenten…" said Temari pensively. "From… the market? No…" Tenten crossed her arms and raised and eyebrow.

"Chuunin exams." she said flatly. "The you beat in the prelims?"

"Oh!" said Temari. "You. What are _you_ doing here?" Tenten slapped her forehead and ignored the question.

"Some guy upstairs is really sick. Do you know where some… rags or thermometers are or something?" Temari raised her eyebrows.

"There are some rags in the kitchen and you can probably wet them. There should be some stuff in the medicine cabinets in the washrooms. Do you need help?" she asked.

"No, I've got it." said Tenten, running into the kitchen. Temari shrugged and walked away to go do her own thing. Tenten ran into the kitchen and wet some towels with cool water. She ran back upstairs and found the room again.

And found that her patient was fast asleep. She put her hand on his forehead and he seemed normal… Oh god, she did all that panicking for nothing. Oh well. She sat down next to his bed and sighed.

Now where did she recognize this guy from? Most likely the Chuunin exams. That means he would have been on a team with that Temari… Oh! He was Kankuro, her brother.

Well… she looked over at him and studied his face. He'd gotten bold with the make-up, that's for sure.

**Author's note:**

Alright, then! Your first chapter. Hope you liked it!

Now… review!

Oh, and Shinju... I don't think _you_ should review. You aren't cool enough. Ever.

Just kidding!


End file.
